


Jump (Then Fall)

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Viren doesn't deserve his kids, the best kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: Claudia comes clean and Soren takes it surprisingly well.Prompt: Claudia, Soren, "I trust you with my life"





	Jump (Then Fall)

“The thing is, Claudia,” Soren says, leaning back on his hands; he’s not looking at her, but up at the sky. She’ll know he’s scared anyway–she’s his sister.

“Yeah?” she asks. She’s watching him intently after her confession, and he can hear the tremble in her voice, so he looks at her and gives her a smile. 

“The thing is, Claudia,” Soren repeats, “I trust you with my life. But I trust Dad too.” He ignores the lurch in his stomach when he thinks of what Viren has asked him to do. “So maybe–”

“Soren!” Claudia protests. 

“So maybe he has a good reason! I mean, he’s Dad right?” he continues over her. “Dad’s smart, he knows stuff.” 

“I guess,” Claudia says doubtfully. 

“Maybe it’s more…” he screws up his face, trying to remember. “…Nuanced! Yeah, that’s the word. More nuanced. Maybe it’s more nuanced than we know.”

“Maybe,” she agrees. 

He elbows her because she still looks nervous and grins when she looks up. “And anyway,” he adds, “you won’t have to choose!”

“I didn’t think so either!” Claudia says, perking up a little. “I didn’t think we’d run into any trouble! I only said it joking to Dad and then he was serious.” 

Soren fights back the grimace, and laughs instead. “See, you know better! I’m too fit to get into any danger.” 

She rolls her eyes and giggles as he flexes. “Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Of course I am,” he says, because he doesn’t want to think about how he’s not sure if his feelings are hurt or he’s just scared and trying to be brave.

He’s just right. He trusts Claudia–and he trusts his dad.


End file.
